Sleeping Beauty
by A little princess
Summary: NEW CHAP 9 UP! A spell is casted on Hermione making her sleep forever until she's kissed by her prince charming. But what happens when her prince charming is none other than Draco Malfoy? Hehe, let the fun begin! And please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters 

Author's Note: Please read and review

Chapter 1 

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I walked down the corridor looking for Ron and Harry. They said they'd be here but no...Why are they always like this? Now because both of them are in the Quidditch team (Harry is captain now) and me being head girl...well you could say that we meet very rarely. The only person I see everyday is Draco Malfoy. And why? Because he is head boy. Yes, can you believe it??? Draco Malfoy, the king of ferrets!!!

I always wanted to be head girl. It had been my dream and it had come true, which was great. But it all ended when I found out that Malfoy was head boy. Harry and Ron being my so called friends should at least pity and help me go through these hard times, right??? But well...you could say they aren't doing anything. Nothing. Friends these days!!!! 

I walked a bit more, looking around but they were no where to be seen. I sighed and leaned against the wall hoping they would come soon. But guess who came instead. The great head boy himself, Draco Malfoy. Just the person I wanted to meet...NOT!!!!

"Hey mudblood, lost your so called friends?" he drawled coming closer to me. I hate that drawl. It makes me sick. 

"Just get lost, Malfoy" I snapped getting ready to leave, deciding I could meet Harry and Ron later. 

"Ooooooooh, now I'm going to listen to a mudblood like you" 

"I thought you had matured after knowing you for 7 years but no...you are still the ferret I knew"

"Shut up, Granger" snapped Malfoy. It's fun when you get him all angry. It's like you accomplished something. 

"Looks like I've touched a nerve" I replied smiling

"If you think you are all high and mighty why don't you come with me and I'll dare you to do something?" he said smiling evilly. I hate that smile of his. 

"Like I'm going to listen to you" I replied. I was just about to walk away when he said something that made me stop immediately. 

"I knew muggles were stupid but I didn't know they were chickens too" He always has a way to get me all worked up which really annoys me.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" I asked angrily. 

He smiled at me. And it was one of those smiles that made me shiver. "Follow me but stay 10 m away from me. If not more". And I did do what he said. It's not like I wanted to stay close to _him_. 

We walked a bit further turning around curves and bends a lot when we suddenly reached this room. It looked really old. The door was batted and when we went inside it was all cold and musty like it hadn't been open for ages. 

"Maybe we should-" I started. 

But he cut me off by saying "Don't tell me you are scared". See what I mean? I know, I should act like the head girl and set an example to everybody else but Malfoy is just so _annoying_.

"Of course I'm not" I replied haughtily but I could feel myself shivering so much. 

We walked further into the creepy room when suddenly I saw this mirror right in front of me. It shone beautifully in the darkness and it brought so much light into the dark room. 

It was oval shaped and had beautiful engravings of dragons, a coffin, vines, castles e.t.c on it. On the top of the mirror were a few words written on it...

_Touch this and you'll be sleeping, until you are kissed by your prince charming. _

Those words reminded me of a fairy tale I had read in the muggle world. What was it again?? Oh!! I remember...it was Sleeping Beauty. It sounded so like it. 

"Okay, I dare you to touch it" said Malfoy folding his arms

"Touch it?" I asked suprised 

"Are you deaf? Must I repeat it again?" he asked in mock politeness. 

"Shut up" I snapped 

"Looks like I've touched a nerve" he said imitating me. 

"Fine. I'll touch it" I said trying to gather up my courage. What if I _did_ fall asleep?? _Who_ was going to be my prince charming if I did?

I moved closer to it, ignoring those question popping into my head and touched the mirror with my shivering hand. Nothing happened for awhile but then suddenly a yellow light shot out of it and I was lifted from the ground. I was so scared but suprised at the same time. Malfoy just stood there staring at me with his mouth opened. 

I felt a breeze and I suddenly wanted to be on the ground badly. But nothing happened. I just went higher and higher each time and then suddenly...I fell on to someone's arms but I had no idea who's arms they were because everything suddenly blacked out...for me.............

Author's note: Hope you like it and please review!!! The next chapter will come out quick. So don't worry!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters 

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if I took awhile to update but I have been quite busy...anyway...I'll shut now...ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2

_Draco's P.O.V _

Okay I hadn't expected this to happen. THE BLOODY MUDBLOOD IS IN MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it??? She is in my, the one and only Draco Malfoy's hands. This can NOT be happening. BUT IT IS!!!!! IT IS DAMN HAPPENING!!!

I looked down at her. Her bushy hair was all over my body. Let's just say hands, chest and even my MOUTH!!! But actually her hair smells quite ni-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING? I can't believe I just thought that Granger's hair smelt nice. Ewwwwwwww...god knows what's happening to me. 

Enough of that!!! I got to think of what to do and fast. This is definitely not what I expected. 

All I had wanted was the mudblood to chicken out and go away without continuing with my stupid dare. But it happened to be that she wasn't much of a chicken. So we came into this stupid room and I told her to touch the mirror, thinking she would definitely chicken out this time. I mean for heaven sake's she is a damn mudblood right? But no....She had to go and touch the mirror and look where she has ended up in. MY DAMN HANDS!!!

Okay so what do I do? Leave her here till someone else finds her??? Nah, then people would think _I_ had done something to her. Which technically _ is_ correct. But no way do I want that to happen. I'll just have to take her to Dumbledore's office. He's the best person to go to, for these kind of stuff. These kind of things meaning outrageous, idiotic stuff. All the others meaning anybody else, is too risky. Dumbledore will just laugh and get her to wake up again. That's Dumbledore. A dumb, crazy old man and I mean really _old_. 

I won't tell him anything that happened. I'll just leave her there and carry on with my business. I mean this prince charming thing can't be real. No way!!!

But how do I get her there? Carry her to the office? I mean that isn't that hard is it? She isn't very heavy and....GOD!!!! WHAT AM I THINKING??? SHE IS A MUDBLOOD FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. I'll have to go to the Hospital Wing soon. 

So let's cross all those suggestions off the list. Come on _think_!!!! I'm Draco Malfoy...the one and only. Could I 'Wingardium Laviosa' her to Dumbledore's office? That way I don't have to touch her or anything. Yep, that's the best idea I have come with so far. 

I grabbed my wand and muttered _Wingardium Laviosa _and instantly she floated into the air. I smiled to myself. I was always good at spells but then being in 7th year, 'Wingardium Laviosa' is kind of babyish. But I bet Potter and the Weasel wouldn't be able to it this quick. 

I made her float all the way to the Old Hag's office which was pretty hard considering the amount of bends we had to go through. It took me quite awhile to reach his office and when I did I was so tired. I couldn't believe I had wasted that much energy for a mudblood. It just didn't seem possible. 

When I reached the statue in from of this office I muttered the password, "Pale apple". Being head boy I get to know every password there is in Hogwarts. Well except for the houses which sucked a lot. But still it was fun to go around mutter the passwords to every portrait you see. 

The statue moved immediately and right in front of me was Dumbledore sitting at his table reading the Daily Prophet. As I stepped inside he kept the newspaper down, looked at me and smiled. "What brings you here, Mr. Malfoy". I ignored him and brought my wand down making Granger sit in one of the chairs near by and seeing her sleeping, startled Dumbledore a bit. 

I was just about to walk away without talking to him but then he stopped my by asking "What happened to Miss, Granger here, Mr. Malfoy? 

Hmmmm a very easy question. THE STUPID MUDBLOOD SUDDENLY DECIDED TO SLEEP. But I took a deep breath and told him a down right lie. "You see, I was walking and then suddenly I saw the mudblood-' 

"Hermione" he interrupted, still smiling . What was wrong with him? Always smiling. 

"Yeah her" I continued "I saw her on the ground. Deciding that she had fainted I decided to come and inform you" 

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked STILL SMILING. Ooooops, now what to I say?

Trying not looking like I was thinking hard, I cleared my throat and said "I wasn't sure she had fainted. I just wanted to make sure with you that she had before I took her there". _Good work, Draco!!! _I congratulated myself. 

"You are really good at lying, Mr. Malfoy. Very good, indeed. But now can you continue with the real story?" he said, a bit seriously now. Great!!! Now what do I say??

Damn!!! _Now_ what do I say? "I was-" I started, trying to think of another tale I could make up. 

But then he interrupted me by saying "Now no more stories, Mr. Malfoy. As I said before, continue with the truth" 

Defeated, I told him everything about the mirror, the prince charming thing e.t.c, though I was seriously angry at him. How can he know me so well? And how can I be _such_ a bad liar? 

After I finished my story, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. But what really surprised me was that he really believed the story. I mean who would believe you if you told someone that _someone _fell asleep after touching a mirror and now she needs her prince charming. One guess, DUMBLEDORE!!! One point for me. He is just so _weird_!!! I mean even his password...no use talking about it. 

"So now we need to find her prince charming" I heard Dumbledore mutter to himself. 

"Her prince charming? Are you crazy?" I asked 

"I'm believe not, Mr. Malfoy. The mirror of 'Happily ever after' never lies" he replied, his smile back on his face. Great!!! I just love that smile...NOT!!!! But what a name for a mirror? 'Happily ever after'...How stupid???

"Then who _is_ her prince charming?" I snapped angrily.

Ignoring my question, he continued talking to himself, completely ignoring me. "I should have the school informed about this and I must have every boy kiss her to find out who her prince is. A lot of work...." 

"Good for her" I muttered under my breath. 

"You can leave Mr. Malfoy" he said suddenly coming back to the real world. 

"Good!!!" I replied "What are you going to do with _her_?" 

"Miss. Granger will stay here until she is kissed. Why do you ask, Mr. Malfoy? You surely don't care about her, do you?" he asked smiling

"No!! Of course not" I said going red for some reason but then trying to cover up that awkward moment, I continued "Just as long as you don't tell the school she touched that stupid mirror because of me" 

"I was about to-" 

Before he could finish I interrupted him by saying "But-" 

_But _before _I_ could finished he said "But as everything that has happened isn't your fault, that'll just be our secret". _Our _secret? Talk about somebody being weird. 

I was so relieved but I tried not to show it "Whatever" I muttered, walking out of him office... 

Author's Note: There I finished. Hope you'll like it and please review. I also want to thank one of my reviewers for his/her ideas. That's just what's going to happen. Thanks!!! Anyway the next chapter will come out...sooner or later. So please don't stop reading if I don't update quickly because I _will_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. Damn!!!!

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews people. I'm sorry I took a really long time. I really am!!! I've had exams, homework e.t.c. Don't shoot me!!! Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!!!

Chapter 3

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I had no idea what happened. I mean first of all I blacked out and then suddenly wake up as a ghost and Professor Dumbledore is standing, staring right in front of me and so is that mirror I touched...

"What happened to me?" I asked, scared. I tried not to look at the mirror because I hated my reflection. White, see through, misty...all ghost like really. 

"I'm sure you do know that happened before you blacked out don't you, Miss. Granger?" asked Dumbledore

I suddenly felt angry. That ferret had done this to me. How dare he. "Oh yeah I know" I murmured angrily "That slimy git-" 

"Mr. Malfoy" interrupted Professor Dumbledore

"Yeah him. He made me touch that mirror" I replied angrily, pointing at the mirror. I'm going to make him pay for what he has done to me. That slimy git!!!! 

"Yes I know, Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy has informed me about everything" 

"Really? Well at least he did something sensible" I said 

I expected Professor Dumbledore to at least agree with me but all he did was chuckle, which kind of annoyed me. But then...I couldn't blame him and really...I couldn't blame Malfoy for everything either. Because I was stupid enough to go and actually touch the mirror when I could have just ignored the idiot and left the scene. How stupid can I be??? 

"Who brought me here?" I asked, wondering who actually did. 

"Mr. Malfoy himself" he replied, after he had finished his chuckling. Malfoy?? Brought me here??? That's just not right!!! But then maybe he did. He probably dragged me along the floor. Well it could be possible. But I didn't bother to ask Dumbledore how. 

"So how did I end up like this?" I muttered. I wanted to know everything that had happened and that was going to happen. Everything!!!! 

"As you know Mrs. Granger, you touched the mirror of 'Happily ever after'-" 

"Is that the name of the mirror? How romantic" I mean it really was...just like the fairy tales. 

"Yes, Miss. Granger" replied Dumbledore smiling. "It is. But as I was saying before, because you touched the mirror you _should_ be asleep" 

"So this prince charming thing is true?" 

"I'm afraid so" he replied calmly. So it was true. What was I going to do? Who was going to be my prince charming? What if he never came? All these questions were running through my head, making me sick. 

"Continue" I said wanting to know about this prince charming thing. Lately Dumbledore, some how didn't seem that important. I mean I do respect him. I'm still Hermione Granger. I haven't changed one bit. Okay maybe I have...but still. I think seeing him everyday...some how just made him seem normal. 

"But" he continued "You have the choice of sleeping here till your prince kisses or you could also be a ghost till he kisses you. It's your choice"

Sleep or be a ghost? That wasn't much of a choice. If I slept I wouldn't have to look at myself everyday..._but _if I was ghost I wouldn't have to miss all the school work we'd have to do. I mean, I didn't want to fail this year. This is my last and Hermione Granger _never_ fails!!! 

"But why?" I asked distressed.

But before Dumbledore could answer the mirror turned red this time and suddenly this girl...more like a _lady_ appeared in the mirror and to tell you the truth I have never seen anyone look better than her. Beautiful complexion, black silky straight hair, wonderful figure. I could go on about her looks but something about her just didn't make me feel good. She seemed...Slytherin like. You know, arrogant and...something else I can't put my finger on. 

"Because those are the rules of the mirror of 'Happily-ever-after'" she replied not very nicely, I could tell you that. 

"You mean this mirror has _rules_?" I asked surprised. Didn't know a _mirror_ had _rules. _

"Yes" she replied irritated. "You didn't think you could just have your prince kiss you and then that's the end of story did you?" 

"Um...I did" I said, wondering what she was talking about. 

"Kids!!!" she said sighing. What did she mean when she said _kids_? I am 17 you know but I decided not to say that. After all, a Granger has to remember that word, _manners_. It's a big thing in our family. "There's always a bad part in everything you do" she continued smirking. So like a Slytherin!!!

"So what's the bad part in this scenario?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling. 

"Oh...you have a time limit" she replied trying to look bored. God!!! A time limit??? What could that mean?? Seeing my face she continued smiling "You prince has to kiss you within your time limit and if he doesn't well...you'll be the next keeper of the mirror 'Happily-ever-after" 

"What do you mean?" I asked frustrated. Keeper of this mirror??? I just don't get it!!! 

"What she means is-" started Dumbledore, trying to calm me down. 

But...before he could say or do anything the girl herself interrupted by saying "Do you mind if I tell her everything?"

"Certainly Villainia" he said calmly "I was just-"

"You don't need to _do_ anything" she interrupted _again _but this time angrily. 

"I understand" he replied. God, I never knew anyone who is as calm as Dumbledore. As they say, he's as calm as a cucumber. Never have I seen him angry. 

"This is how it goes" started Villainia (what a name) "I'll give you a rose. Have you seen Beauty and the Beast?"

"Um...no. But I have read the book" I replied 

"Whatever" she muttered irritated "Well you know the story any how. You do know about the rose the witch gave the beast blah blah?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well you'll get one too and if your prince charming doesn't kiss you before the last petal falls...well too bad for you" 

I gasped, horrified. But she continued smiling her face off "So... if he doesn't you'll be the keeper of this mirror which is what I am right now. And you'll be in here (the mirror) till somebody 'who isn't kissed before the last petal of their rose falls', arrives. It's a long wait. Normally all the princes do arrive in time but some unlucky girls...well they never know who their princes are and they end up as the keeper. You'll just have to hope you are not one of them" 

I gasped for the second time and this time really loudly. What have I gotten myself into? What if I became the next keeper. _Stop thinking about the bad stuff _I told myself firmly. But just then something else came into my mind "So you never knew who your prince charming was?" I asked

Suddenly her face turned all gloomy, it almost made me feel sorry for her. I mean it must feel bad, not knowing who your prince was. 

"Yes" she replied but quickly asked, returning to her normal self "So do you want to be a ghost or sleep?" 

"Ghost" I said glumly. It's not like I really had a choice. 

"Your choice" she replied and she brought her hands outside the mirror, which was really freaky and handed me, my the rose which had been kept in a glass container just like in 'Beauty and the Beast'. It was a beautiful flower but everything depended on _this_.

"There you are" she said smiling "Wish you luck (sure!!) and good day to you Dumbledore"

"Same to you" he replied and with that Villainia disappeared. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked sadly keeping the rose on the table. 

"I'll have to have all the boys in 7th year kiss you, Miss. Granger" 

"_All_ the boys?" I asked surprised "Like Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy?" 

"Yes" he replied smiling

"NO!!!" I wailed "Professor, I'm sure we could do something else. Anything-"

But before I could finish, he interrupted "There is no _other_ way. This or nothing. I tried to do this for Villainia but it didn't end quite well" 

Great!!! How can this happen to me??? What did _I_ do wrong???

"So how are they going to kiss me since I'm a ghost" I asked staring at the rose. 

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Nothing goes through you like it does for a ghost. You are just like a human except for looking ghost-like. Meaning you'll touch, feel e.t.c." 

"Nice to know" I replied tears forming in my eyes. 

"Don't worry Miss. Granger" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling "We will get through this" 

Trying to smile, I said "I know" 

"Good" replied Dumbledore "Now let's go have dinner and I'll have the a school informed about you. I'm sure they wouldn't like seeing the ghost you walking along corridors and going for classes"

I had to laugh for that one "Yep, I'm sure they won't"

"So let's go" he said walking towards the door. 

"Professor" I said "By chance, you don't who Villainia's prince charming was did you?" 

"Actually I do" 

"You wouldn't-"

"I don't think Villainia would approve of it Miss. Granger" he replied smiling

"I guess she wouldn't" I said a bit disappointed. And with that we left his office. Actually I floated out of the office *sigh*

Author's Note: There I finished. Hope you'll like it and please review. Thank you for all your reviews. And as I always say: the next chapter will come out...sooner or later. So please don't stop reading if I don't update quickly because I _will_. hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. *sigh*

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews people. I'm so sorry I took a long time!!! I have been really busy so anyway here is the next chapter......

Chapter 4

_Hermione 's P.O.V_

"HERMIONE????" shouted Ron from the other side of the table as I walked in. Well I couldn't blame him. I mean, I would totally freak out too if he came in as a ghost. People were staring at me as I walked in. All of them. The 1st years kept moving away from me. Even the teachers stared at me. I saw Prof. McGonagall give me a disapproving look *sigh*. I _just_ had to become this when I _just_ became head girl and all the teachers respected me...god!!!! Life is so unfair!! 

"What happened to you?" whispered Harry as I came and sat next to them. 

"Long story" I muttered 

"We have time" said Ron, staring at me. And so I told them everything. From the start to the end. From head to tail. From...you know what I mean. If I put simply, I just told them _everything. _That's what I had said at beginning. Poor me!!! I must be going mad.

"Malfoy did this to you?" asked Harry angrily. 

"Wait till I get my hands on that slimy git" muttered Ron, getting up. Harry and me had to pull him down, to stop him from getting into trouble. 

"Stop being stupid, Ron" I told him. 

"ME? STUPID?" bellowed Ron

"Sssssshhhhh, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't get all worked up. That's _just_ what Malfoy wants" I explained. It want like trying to tell a 5 year old that Santa Claus wasn't real. 

But all Ron did was stare at me (just like a 5 year old) and then he shook his head and said "So like Hermione. Aren't you bloody mad at him for turning you into _this_?". He pointed his finger at me like I was...an animal or something. 

"Of course I am" I said angrily. How could he say that? He had no idea what it was like to be walking around like a ghost. 

"Ron" said Harry sighing "She doesn't want you to get into trouble". I knew Harry was trying to make me feel better and I was grateful. But I also knew that he wanted to have Malfoy _dead. _You could see it in his eyes. He had that look, the same look he normally has when we talked about "you-know-who". I still can't say his name though I did, for awhile. *sigh*. Anyway as I said before, that look...was of pure hatred. 

"Now, don't you start" snapped Ron angrily. I sighed again. Why is trying to convince Ron so hard?? 

But before Harry could say anything, Ginny came running and sat next to us. And when she saw me, she gasped and asked "Hermione? What happened? You aren't _dead_ or anything are you?" 

"No" I said laughing bitterly "I just-" But before I could continue, Ron took over and told Ginny everything that had happened. Everything I told him anyway. 

And when he did finish the story, he finished _that_ conversation by saying "And she isn't bloody angry that he did that to her" 

"Of course I'm mad" I snapped angrily 

"Then why don't you let me beat the hell out of him?" Ron snapped back. Everybody had turned look at us. And in the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Ginny exchanging looks.

"Because it's not only his fault. It's partly your fault too. If you had come on time, this wouldn't have happened" I said angrily. And it was true. If Harry and Ron had come when I told them to, none of this would have happened. Nothing!!! But why was I sticking up Malfoy? 

"Oh so now it's my fault is it?" asked Ron snarling 

But before I could say anything else, Harry said tiredly "You two, please stop it!!! You are making me mad" 

"Yeah" agreed Ginny "Just forget it". And I did try to but I saw Harry exchange looks with Ron, which seemed to mean _We'll get that git later. _

Ginny smiled at me comfortingly. Though Ginny was a year elder younger than me, we were like best friends. Well maybe it's because you get really mad staying in same dorm with Paravati and Lavender. It is so _annoying_!!!!!! 

"Attention everyone" said Dumbledore over the all the chattering happening in the Great Hall. And suddenly the whole room went quiet. It was quite scary actually. "Today I want to make and important announcement. As you can see Miss Granger is a ghost". Everybody turned look at me again. A few Slytherins were snickering. And Malfoy smirking on the other side. The ferret!!! Maybe I _ should_ allow Harry and Ron to beat the git up. 

But before I could make a face at Malfoy, Dumbledore continued with his _ important announcement. _"Don't worry, Miss Granger is not dead. She has just touched the Mirror of "Happily-ever-after". 

"Too bad she isn't dead" I heard Malfoy say loudly to his little friends and they started laughing really hard along with some other children in other houses. Like Cho Chang, who had been held back a year. No idea why!!! But serves her right. She is such a nuisance these days, siding with Malfoy and his cronies. My face went red and I could see Ron and Harry clench their fists. "Just ignore him" I whispered 

"It's kinda hard you know" muttered Ron. "And this supposed to be the mirror of _Happily ever after_...my head!!!!!" 

I sighed and I saw Ginny give Ron, a warning look. But Dumbledore had completely ignored Malfoy's remark. Why couldn't he just expel the idiot?? "And she will remain what she is until she is kissed by her prince charming". He paused again as most of the students were gasping and oooh_ing. _

Ron, Harry and Ginny turned to me suddenly. "You didn't tell us _that_" said Harry quite angrily. 

"Yeah" agreed Ron "What the hell is going on?" 

"Are you that thick, Ron?" snapped Ginny. "She's to be a ghost until she is kissed. You should go back to first year". I was glad Ginny was siding with me and stuff but I knew she was quite angry herself and I couldn't blame them. All of them do tell me if everything that happens to them. *sigh*

"Just listen to what Dumbledore says. He's going to tell everyone everything" I said tiredly before Ron could snap back at Ginny. 

And so Dumbledore did. "So because of that. I want every boy in 7th year to kiss her. Everyone of them. That's all I have to say. And this will start from tomorrow" 

I saw Malfoy put on a disgusted look and so did all the other Slytherins. But before Dumbledore could sit down, Cho suddenly said "But what if that boy already belongs to a girl?" 

"Well then too bad for you" I heard Harry mutter under his breath. Ginny turned to him and smiled. I tried hard not to laugh. Both of them were such a good couple. Harry and Ginny I mean and they still don't know it. Ron smiled and winked at me. I see, he's changed a bit. And at last he wasn't snapping at me. 

"You must see the both of them" whispered Ron "Can't keep their hands off each other" 

I laughed quietly. "I can't wait" and Ron just smiled. He was okay when he was in a good mood. And lately he has been. Luna and Ron are like a major couple now. Well...Ron and me had dated last year but it didn't turn out quite well though everybody said we were the sweetest couple ever. 

"Miss Chang, if the boy she kisses_ is_ her prince charming they are soul mates. Even if he belongs to you" said Dumbledore smiling

"Well that's pretty unfair" shouted Pansy, the pug faced girl who was sitting next to Malfoy. 

"Yeah" agreed Cho. 

"Life isn't always fair" replied Dumbledore smiling. 

"What if we don't want to?" asked Malfoy

"You have to" said Dumbledore

"But what if we feel like vomiting even when we look at her?" asked Malfoy again

"Either way, you have to and I assure you Mr. Malfoy that you won't vomit" said Dumbledore then turning to the whole room he said "All the 7th year boys _ have_ to kiss her" Cho and Pansy turned their heads towards me and glared.

"Hey Chang" said Harry loudly so Cho could hear him. Both of them hated each other _a lot _now. I mean a lot. "Do you mind moving your ugly face from us, because it's kinda disturbing". Everybody at the Gryffindor table started laughing including me. Suddenly, I knew why it was important to have friends. 

"Oh shut up Potter" screeched Cho. 

"_Parkinson returns_" continued Ron laughing "Wouldn't that be a cool name for a book, mate?". That made everyone start laughing again. Though I was head girl, I so didn't want to stop this. See I told you I had changed. But it was not only me I think because all the teachers, well except Snape were staring at us and to my surprise, they actually seemed..._amused_!!! Pansy and Cho were bright red now. 

Luna walked from the Ravenclaw table and sat next to us. She had changed a lot too. Luna I mean. She's not that dreamy anymore and she has started to swear, just like Ron, which I think is really bad for a girl, just like it is for a boy. But I'm just glad she doesn't day dream e.t.c. She's a lot better now. A lot more interesting to talk to, too. 

"Hey, Weasley. Shut up the hell up" said Malfoy, smirking.

"And I'm going to listen to you, why?" asked Ron angrily 

"Because if you don't I'm going to take 30 housepoints off Gryffindor for this kind of misbehavior" 

"Oooooh, now I'm scared" said Ron sarcastically. "Go ahead, Malfoy. We have the head girl on our side" 

"Granger?? If you are talking about her...well she's a bit of a goody-two-shoes aren't you Granger?" Cho and Pansy were laughing their heads out. 

"Oh shut up. And for your information, I'll definetely take housepoints off Slytherin" I snapped angrily "And the first person I'll punish is you, for...looking like a ferret". Everybody started laughing again. Ron and Harry smiled at me and I smiled back. 

Malfoy had gone red but he soon snarled and said "Hey Granger. You'll be the first for me. You know why? Well because you are the ugliest girl I've ever seen. I mean the Afro hair, is out of fashion ages ago if I'm not mistaken" said Malfoy, turning to Pansy who was nodding her head vigorously. Hearing this all the Slytherins and a few others started laughing. Even after all this, the teachers were still looking at us...really amused. 

"Talking about the ugliest girl. I think most of us would vote for the one sitting next to you" smiled Harry, referring to Pansy. All of us started laughing again.

"Big one talking" said Cho "Weaslet (Ginny), if you are planning to kiss Potter, some advice. He is such a bad kisser. Worst, I've kissed so far and believe me. I have a kissed a million guys so I should know". 

Harry went red with anger but Ginny smiled at Cho in a sarcastic way and said "I don't think I'm going to listen to someone who has been held back a year, now am I?" I started laughing so hard though I know...I would have usually defended Cho and said something at Ginny but this time, I was really angry at Cho, Malfoy e.t.c. They deserved what they got. 

But before anybody could say anything else, Dumbledore got up and said "Now that's enough everyone. The food has arrived so please start eating" and with that he sat down. And everybody started eating immediately. 

Turning to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna I said "Thanks"

"No problem" replied Harry, Ron and Ginny at the same time but Luna said a bit disappointed "I didn't really do anything so there is no need in thanking me"

"You did" I replied "You helped a lot" and with that all of us started eating. I guess having friends like these...you don't really need any one else. 

Author's Note: There I finished. Sorry this is crap but I hope you'll like it anyway and please review. Thank you for all your reviews. And as I always say: the next chapter will come out...sooner or later. So please don't stop reading if I don't update quickly because I _will_. hehe And the next chapter will be better I promise. This is just a fill in chapter. Hehe!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again??

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews people!!! You'll are great!!!! Sorry if I took awhile!! Anyway here is the next chapter!!

Chapter 5

_Draco's P.O.V _

I hate life!! I hate Granger and her little friends!! I hate Hogwarts!! I HATE EVERYTHING!!

That argument at the Great Hall...it spoilt my reputation. Because I never loose an argument...and I mean never. But then, I'm not the one who lost the whole damn argument. Pansy and Cho did. They can't argue for nuts. Let alone their life. I just tried to help them...but...but...but they didn't let me. That's right...they didn't let me argue for themcough cough. I mean if they let me, we would have surely won, hands down. So it's their fault, not mine. Just ignore what I said about me loosing the argument. I just lost my head there...

**Draco's thoughts at this second: They won't know that I'm lying...these people are stupid anyway!! **(A/N: He's talking abt u people, hehe)

Anyway enough of my...I mean _their_ loosing. Where am I now you may ask?? Actually you _will_ ask. And since you did, I'll let you know. I'm sitting on a chair, in hell...well okay I'm not dead yet but I'm sure anything in hell, is better than having Pansy screeching in your ears for 24 hours of the day!!! It's bloody annoying, let me tell you.

"_Draco_" My poor ears!!! "What do you think of my new shoes?"

"They are very beautiful" I muttered. Okay I confess...I lied to her. Her shoes are hideous...down right hideous.

"And my earrings?"

"Wonderful" I lied again

"My lipstick?"

"Fascinating"

"My-"

"Everything about you is wonderful" I said before she could go on. I mean...if she goes on to something beneath her clothes...ewwww!!! Forget it!!

She smiled at me...that smile makes me...SICK!!!! She leaned forward to kiss me...I think. But I leaned backwards before she could even _touch_ me. I do NOT want that ugly lipstick on me. NO WAY!!!

"What's wrong Draccy?" she asked wearing her puppy dog eyes. Draccy?? When was I ever Daccy?? God save me!!

But before I could say anything else...Dumbledore interrupted, thank god!!! For once...he is on time!! "I'd like to have a word with the head boy and head girl in my office after dinner. Thank you very much. And after you eat, you are all dismissed. Good night!!!" And with that he disappeared. Weird!! Everything about him is weird anyway.

I started gobbling everything up so that getting away from Pansy would be quicker. I can't bear her and her _Draccy _for another second. Finishing my food, I got up, gave a Pansy a flying kiss (can't be bothered to touch her) and left the Great Hall before Pansy could say anything else.

**Dumbledore's office**

I ran to the office as fast as I could. Before Pansy could even think of getting up. As I muttered the password, I jumped into the room...Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath I looked around...no Pansy!!! Good!!! But I groaned soon as I saw Ghost Granger. I had _almost_ forgotten that she was the head girl. I loose one (Pansy), I gain another (Granger) sigh And Dumbledore wasn't there either.

"Malfoy!! Running away from your girlfriend!! How irresponsible!!" said Granger in a sarcastic voice. I bet she loves annoying me just as much as I love annoying her. No!! Actually I love annoying her _more. _More is the key word in that sentence.

"Shut it, Ganger" I snapped

"Yeah I will, father" she said again...in a sarcastic, small girl's voice. She can somehow really climb on my nerves.

"God forbid the day I'm _your_ father...but then if its so...then my wife must have had you when _I_ was a just a baby since we are both 17" I said snickering.

Granger gave me one of those classic looks which seemed to say _You are the most disgusting person I've ever seen. _What a compliment.

I sat down opposite her since that was the _only _place I could actually sit in. It's really weird seeing Granger as a ghost. Did I say weird?? I meant _good_. I'll rephrase that phrase...It's _good _seeing Granger as a ghost!!

I grabbed a quill and threw it at her and to my surprise it _knocked_ her instead of going _though_ her. Hehe!! That didn't matter. All the better!!!

"OWW!!!" she moaned.

"I thought you were _ghost_!!" I snickered

"Things do not go through me, you dumb ass. And I'm NOT a ghost even though I look like one"

"I'll remember that" I said sarcastically. She glared at me. Another classic look.

"I hate you!!" she said, her eyes burning.

"I'll remember that too"

"Did you know that this quill could have pricked me in the eye and that could have made me blind?" she asked, picking the quill up.

"Well...all for the better isn't it?"

She turned away from me and started messing with the quill. I love annoying her. It's so FUN!!!

"So how is life, living as 'Ghost Granger'?" I said, smirking. But she didn't say anything. All she did was ignore me.

"Did you hear me?" I asked again, getting irritated. But all I got was the same response. I was really annoyed. No one ignores a Malfoy. Let alone a Mudblood.

I lunged forward and grabbed a book she was holding, thinking it'll really annoy her. And it did. I was a 100% correct...as always.

"Give it to me, you git!!" she said, jumping up and down, trying to get the book.

"I don't think so, _shorty_" I said laughing, holding the book up in the air.

All of a sudden, she kicked me hard...in my leg and it HURT!!! It hurt _a lot_!!! Didn't know she could kick that hard . "OWWW!!!" I moaned, rubbing my leg.

"Serves you right" she said smiling.

I was really angry all of a sudden. I couldn't believe it. She had _kicked_ me and _smiled_. And no one _kicks_ me and _smiles_. Slapping is acceptable but _kicking_ me and _smiling_? NO WAY!! That's it...the gloves are coming off.

Getting really angry at her, I grabbed her (she felt like...human though she didn't look like one) and pushed her against Dumbledore's table. Not that hard though. I mean she is a girl after all. Did I just say that?? I need some medication!!!

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I said angrily

"Yeah yeah" she muttered. It looked like she was pretty scared. Serves the mudblood right. She deserves it. I was so engrossed in getting my revenge that I forgot that I was actually _touching_ her.

"Are you scared, Granger?"

"What? Of you? My head I am" Even when saying this, her voice was quivering.

But then all of a sudden the table moved backwards and we toppled over. Me on her. And the really SICK...you know it wasn't that...WAIT A MINUTE. What am I saying?? It _was_ sick!!

As I was saying before before I lost my mind was that I fell on her and my mouth...narrowly missing _her_ mouth, landed on her _forehead_. And as a result, I KISSED HER FOREHEAD!!!! But that's not it...Dumbledore walked in right at that second, instant...WHATEVER!!! And...I cant' continue. I just too...too...hard.

I so wanted to be seen like this...NOT!!!!! God please kill me now!!! NOW!!!! No such luck!! I'm still alive!! NO!!!!!!

A/N: There you have it!! Hey Hermione will only turn into human again if her prince charming kisses her on her mouth okay??? Anyway hope you like it and please review!! Like I always say...I'll update sooner or later!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't any of the HP characters!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note – I am SO SO sorry that I took a really long time to update. I am on holiday and I'm just using one of friend's computer at the moment. BUT...it's worth it coz you guys ROCK!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! And so here is the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_Hermione's P.O.V  
_  
I really can't believe the git could do such the thing...especially in front of Prof. Dumbledore. He...he...he...Oh I can't say it. Fine!!! Fine!! Stop looking at me like that, will you!!! I will tell you what he did!!! But then...okay FINE!!! He...he KISSED ME ON MY FOREHEAD!!!!!!!! Happy????? Can you believe the nerve of the idiot???  
  
But then, it's not like he did it on purpose. So he really DIDN'T have the nerve to kiss me. I am a mudblood after all. No Malfoy and I mean no Malfoy would have the guts or nerve to kiss me. Even if it was my forehead. It's a good thing, his lips didn't land on my mouth...though they did feel kind of...NO!!!! They felt BAD!! Yes, very very very BAD!!!  
  
"Do you mind, Mr. Malfoy, getting off Miss. Granger?" asked Dumbledore. And when Malfoy did – almost tripping on me again –, I saw Dumbledore SMILING!!! Yes, that's what he was doing...smiling!!! Out of the things he could do, he was....ARRRGGGGHHH!!!! Why couldn't he shout at Malfoy instead??? sigh  
  
"And why, Professor Dumbledore did you call us??" asked Malfoy, in a very professional manner; with his head high, like absolutely nothing unusual had happened. Something I couldn't have done, a second after having a Malfoy on me.  
  
"Have a seat, please" said Professor Dumbledore moving behind his desk. As he sat down, he handed both of us some sherbet lemon. Well...that's nice. He's giving both of us sherbet lemon when HE SHOULD BE GIVING MALFOY DETENTION FOR ABUSING ME!!!!!!!! And to think, I actually worshiped this guy seven years ago. Well okay, maybe I still do. But honestly...sherbet lemon???? Who would think of sherbet lemon in a situation like this???  
  
"I called you both...to let you know that the Head boy and girl common room has been finally arranged for both of you'll. And so I think, it would be a nice if you'll could both pack your stuff now and head over there as soon as possible." said Dumbledore.  
  
I nearly choked over my sherbet lemon. Common room?? Oh, how could I have forgotten about it!! Dumbledore had told us – when this school year started – that our headquarters hadn't been arranged for us just then and that it would take a few weeks for it to be ready. Had the few week already gone by???  
  
"There are two bedrooms...one for you Mr. Malfoy and other for you Miss. Granger" continued Professor Dumbledore nodding his head at me when he said my name. "And of course there is a bathroom though unfortunately only one along with a sitting area etc"  
  
Okay someone can pinch me now. This nightmare has to stop right NOW.  
  
**Someone from the audience pinches Hermione really hard  
**  
A BIG thank you to that person who pinched me. I am most grateful to you. Though...WHY AREN'T I NOT WAKING UP???????? sigh Of course. How could I be that stupid?? The answer, of course is very simple. IT'S NOT A DREAM!!! This is really happening. And to think, that I actually did very well in my OWLs two years ago.  
  
I had always thought that being head-girl and having my own head quarters etc would be very...um...nice. (**I need my dictionary!!!!)** (A/N: Hermione is telling this to herself). But somebody by the name of Malfoy – have you noticed that, that name always seems causes trouble, wherever it's heard??? – had to spoil it all. Everything!!! My dream!!! All gone!!!  
  
And now instead of sharing my dream with someone amiable (**Maybe I don't need one – a dictionary that is - after all)**, I have to share it with a spoilt, idiotic, swollen-headed git. And not only do I have to share my dream...I ALSO HAVE TO SHARE MY BATHROOM!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!  
  
_Draco's P.O.V_  
  
In the Head boy and girl's common room  
  
Okay, why Granger???? Why in the world do I have to, not only imprint my lips on her forehead but also live, yes LIVE in the same room she does???? Doesn't Dumbledore understand that my nose and not to mention, my body is very sensitive to mudbloods. I AM BREATHING THE SAME AIR SHE IS AT THIS MOMENT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!!!  
  
"GRANGER!!!!" I called settling myself on the sofa. I have to say...this is very comfortable.  
  
"Yes???" she asked running into the sitting area. I'm still not used to seeing her as a ghost!!! Though when I kissed...no!!! Let me rephrase that. When my lips accidentally landed on her forehead, it – her forehead that is – felt very solid indeed. Almost like a human's and...it felt quite ni...NO!!! It felt digusting!! Very very very disgusting!!! "What's wrong?? Did you hurt yourself??" she asked, moving towards me. But – THANK GOODNESS!!!!! – she stood about a foot away from me.  
  
OOOOOOOH!!! Granger cares for me. How interesting. Snorting, I asked, "Do you really care for me Granger???"  
  
Her face went red at that instant. Yes, her face actually turned red. That's the first time I've seen a ghost go red. The Barron, our Slytherin ghost normally goes green. No idea why though.  
  
"Why did you call me??" she asked angrily, ignoring my statement. Did I mention this before...it's so fun getting Granger all red and angry. It's a lot better when she is human. But her being a ghost isn't really that bad though it really is a big "put down" at moment like this. Moments like these are the times when my confidence accelerates at very top speeds.  
  
"I called you, to make me cup to tea" I said, snuggling into the sofa. This is the life!!!  
  
"You called me," she snapped "To make you a cup of tea"  
  
"Yes" I replied, giving her one of my best grins.  
  
"I ran all this way, thinking that you were hurt, just to make you a cup of tea" she repeated.  
  
God!!! Doesn't she get it??? And people say she's supposed to be the brainiest girl ever. Did she find this situation, a riddle???  
  
"For heaven's sake, Granger, YES!!!!!! So now, get with the program" I said, now quite irritated. All she had to do was pour hot water, tea, sugar, milk and VOILA!!! There you go...tea!!! It was that easy. For a girl with an IQ of about 300 – if that was possible -, she was pretty dumb and dim.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked and then continued, "If you are about to ask me whether I want milk added, the answer is yes"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What is it this time?" I snapped  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!!!" she shouted, mind you. And then walked out of the room just like that, without making my after dinner tea. For the first time in my life...I need Pansy. She would have done it without any complaints...like a lady. If only she was a lady in other ways...she would have made a wonderful wife.  
  
Oh the humanity!!! Now not only do I have to live, breathe the air and share a bathroom with an unlady-like mudblood. I also won't be able to have my after dinner tea unless I make it!!! And that's not how the world should work!!! No Malfoy is to make his own tea. And that's stated in clause B4 in our book, "How to be a Malfoy" passed from generation to generation.  
  
ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! I hate my life!!! Okay maybe I don't. I just hate it this instant. I NEED MY AFTER DINNER TEA!!!!!! Hey!!! Can one of you'll make my tea?? All I need is three spoons of sugar with....  
  
**The curtains close**  
  
...with a bit of.... FINE!!! BE THAT WAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Well there you go. Hermione will get her first sleeping beauty kiss in the next chapter. Please review!! And till next time...ADIOS AMIGOS!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _HP_ characters. Though I wish I did -sigh-

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took awhile to update!!! I've been seriously busy. SORRY!!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Don't kill me!!!

Chapter 7

_Draco's P.O.V_

**-The next morning-**

"Granger, get hell out of there NOW!!!" I shouted, standing in front of our bathroom. How long does she take to have a freakin' shower?? Seriously!!! She's been in there for the past hour. -sigh-

Why can't we have TWO bathrooms?? Just goes to show how cheap Hogwarts is. I mean how in the world can I share ONE bathroom with a MUDBLOOD. A mudblood, I tell you. And mind you, this mudblood doesn't happen to be very good looking either. Now if it was somebody good looking...well...that would be a different story. But this mudblood is damn ugly (okay not THAT much but she is...in a way. You got to admit that) and she's bloody annoying.

"Shut up, Malfoy" was her answer. Not only is she ugly and annoying. She's really rude too. God!!!

"I mean it, mudblood. Come out, right now. Why do you need to take a shower anyway?? You are a freakin' GHOST for heaven's sake!!!!!!"

"Shut up". That's all she says. Shut up, shut up and shut up. Like yesterday, I asked her to stop breathing since it'll contaminate our quarters and guess what she said. Yes, SHUT UP!!!! I mean come on!!! Couldn't she have answered in a polite manner. She could have said something like:_ Yes, Master Draco. I shall and will stop breathing. _ Sheesh!!! People these days. Actually it's: Mudbloods these days. They should be bowing down to us, purebloods. Not telling us to shut up!!!

Now...now...why am I getting all heated up anyway?? I'm the Malfoy. I'm the one who's supposed to be calm and collected. Not her!!! She's supposed to be the one shouting.

Okay let's do this the Malfoy way!!! All I need is plan. A simple and effective plan. But then...all my plans are effective. Except for the time when I hexed Potter and it back-fired unfortunately. And then...okay THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!! Now, for the planning. Stop distracting me, you people!!!!

Aha!!! I got it!!! All I have to do is get in there and make her come out on her own. Okay, that's pretty easy IF I KNEW HOW TO DO IT!!!!!! Come on!!! There's got to be a way to get in there. There just has to be. Aha!!! Of course. I could use the -unlocking a door- spell. See?? I've already come up with the first part!!! Clever me!!! I bet none of you could have come up with that!!!

Now for the second part. How the hell do I make her come out without killing her instead?? Um...I could...um...hex her??? Nah...too babyish. I could pretend I'm some sort murderer or rapist?? Nah...to stupid and un-Malfoy like. I could...hey I could use my Malfoy charm. That's it!!! My Malfoy charm...it always works around the ladies!!

You may ask, _what is the Malfoy charm? _ Actually you will ask. You'll will have to beg on your knees. Yes, that's right. Now come on everybody. Stand your knees and start begging me to tell you what the Malfoy charm is.

_-Everyone stands on their knees and starts begging-_

That's right!!! The Malfoy charm...everybody listen now...is to move towards them (the girls, of course. You sick people!!!) and start nibbling on their neck slowly and mutter bull-st into their ears. That really makes them go ga-ga. Of course the secret is to do this...in a really sexy mysterious sort of way.

Except for Granger...she wouldn't actually go ga-ga...she'd run out of the room!!! HA!! HA!!! HAHAHA!!!! Thank you, thank you!!!

I know...I know...that means that I have touch Granger but I NEED TO HAVE SHOWER!!!! And anyway...after she runs away, I'll rinse my mouth with my -gets rid of mudblood germs- mouthwash. This plan will work a...100. Maybe a 99.99999. But ANYWAY...now with the plan.

**-Inside the bathroom-**

"Hello, Granger" I said smiling, standing by the door way.

She suddenly turned around and stared at me, surprised. And just for your information, she had a towel wrapped around her and I have to admit, she didn't look that bad even though she was ghost and...(DUH!!!) Granger. I'd give her an 8/10 for her figure. Nice legs. mind you. It's a pity all that's wasted on a Mudblood. "GET OUT, MALFOY!!!" she screamed "NOW!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

"Dear me, Granger. You do have quite a temper don't you?" I said moving towards her. Yes, I know. I'm really taking a big risk. I could ruin my Malfoy reputation but I NEED MY SHOWER!!!

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I can't believe him!!! How could he come in like that??? And I mean...in his boxers????????? Oh-my-god!!! And why did he have to look...okay I know...this is not right...but why did he have look so _ good_!!! I mean he really does have a good body!!! Everything is in the right place. His muscles...his...OKAY STOP IT!!!!!! This is Malfoy we are talking about!!!!

God!!!!! This is not right!!!!! I'm in towel and he's coming nearer. Help me, someone!!!

"Malfoy, don't you even come near me!!!" I said, out of breath "I mean it". But he didn't listen. He just came nearer and nearer and I was moving backwards when suddenly I hit the wall...I was cornered. I was TRAPPED!!!

"You look beautiful, Granger...for once" he said, laying his hands on my waist...if the towel fell...I'm so busted!!!

"Malfoy don't you go any further. Stop it!!! I mean it!!" His other hand moved towards my hair, moving the strands out of my face.

"I'm a mudblood remember?" I said, practically begging. I couldn't believe what he was doing!! I mean, it's MALFOY!!!!!! The guy, who hates me. The guy, who I hate!!! The guy...who right now...is on me!!!!!!!

"Let's forget that for now, shall we" he murmured, his mouth on my neck. OH-MY-GOD!!!!!!!! This is just not right!!! Seriously!!! I mean...it feels...it feels...nic-...NO IT DOESN'T!!! I have to get out now!!!

"Malfoy...LOOK!!! A BEE!!!!!!!" I screamed suddenly. It was a lie of course. I just can't have him kissing my neck. NO WAY!!!!!!

"Where??" he said suddenly turning around and that was my chance. I grabbed my robes and ran out of the bathroom as fast I could!!!

_Draco's P.O.V_

Okay...that wasn't meant to happen!!! I mean the part about the bee but anyway...her neck did feel kind of...NO, IT DIDN'T!!! It felt HORRIBLE. DOWN RIGHT HORRIBLE!!!!!!

Yeah, it did. It seriously did. SO well...now that's sorted out!! Now for my shower!!

**-Much much later-**

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I can't believe him!!! I just can't!! How could he do that!! I so hate him!!! After class, when I went to my dormitory I found a note...written by Malfoy. ARGH!!!!!! I hate him!!!

_Granger,_

_That incident in the bathroom was supposed to get me, my shower!!! You were taking too long!!! FYI, you still stink!!_

_Your truly,_

_Malfoy._

I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY DO!! I'll get him...you just wait and see!!! How could he...how could he even think of such a thing???? The swollen headed git!!! And to think that I actually...ENOUGH!!! Enough about that idiot.

Anyway guess what??? I got my first prince-charming kiss and...it was...HORRIBLE!!!!! The guy couldn't even kiss!!! HE came up to me and he...well let's just go back in time, shall we.

**-REWIND...no...not there...fast forward...YES!!! NO!!!! Rewind a bit more...yes...yes...THERE!!! FREEZE!!!-**

"Can I kiss you?? Please?" asked 'my prince charming'. Black hair, brown eyes. not that bad looking but he looked SO...vulnerable. Even I seemed better.

"Um...sure" I muttered. After all...every boy had to kiss me. Might as well get this one over with. So...anyway...he moved towards me and plonked his lips on top of mine. And it...was so SLOPPY!!!!!! No one could be this bad!!!

And after we finished...NOTHING HAPPENED!!!! I didn't even return to my normal self!!! All gone for nothing!!! Nothing!!! And it wasn't even ROMANTIC!!!!!

Now CAN WE PLEASE return back to where we were!!!

-**FAST FORWARD!!! Yes...NO....NO!!!!...yes...no...rewind...a bit more...more...and YES!!! FREEZE!!!- **

THANK YOU!!!! I don't even want to look at that again. So anyway...that was how it ended!!!!!!!!!! I might as well have chosen to sleep!!!!!!! -sigh- Now for Malfoy!!! HE IS SO BUSTED!!!!! But on second thought do I want him to do what he did to me again?? Corner me and kiss me...do I...BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!! He is still so BUSTED!!!!!

Author's Note: Hope you like it!!!!!! Please review!!!! Thanks for reading and sorry if the characters were OOC but SOMETHING had to happen. Anyway please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do this again?? -sigh- I do NOT own any of the HP characters. Happy???

**Author's Note: **Sorry…as usual for taking awhile. I have been really busy with schoolwork AND homework so please forgive me like you'll always do. LoL!! Thanks!!!

Chapter 8

Hermione's P.O.V

I still can't believe what Malfoy did to me!!! Seriously!!! Well…I guess I am relieved. I mean I _have_ to be relieved since it was a MALFOY who was on me and not some NORMAL person…

Normal or not…he had no right to do what he did to me. You are listening to me aren't you, people?? I hope so because I really am too lazy to write this all in my diary. Yes…I confess, I do have a diary. And no…you people aren't even going to have a peek. Nosy people!!! I am very disappointed in you'll.

Oh, but don't worry about me being disappointed in you'll since I'm pretty disappointed with myself for not having any idea for my revenge. Isn't revenge supposed to be sweet??? Well…at this moment it doesn't feel very sweet at all…

**_-a little while later-_**

****

WAIT!!! I got it!!! I GOT IT!!! I know exactly what I have to do…this is going to be so fun!!! Okay, okay…I know...I know. I _am_ Hermione Granger and I _am_ supposed to be a sweet little goody two shoes BUT (yes, there's always but) I always wanted to do this to Malfoy and since this could be a once in a lifetime chance…I'm going to do it. Plus can't a girl have break for once. Wish me luck!!!

**_A peek into what's happening in Hermione's head _**

****

_Um…I'm not sure whether this is going to work…I am NOT the revenge kind of person...I…_

**_It IS!!!! It is going to work!!! Just do it and you'll be okay _(A/N: This is Hermione's inner voice)**

****

_If you say so… _**(A/N: This is Hermione's outer…no...WHATEVER…this is just her!!!) **

**_Now let's get out of her head, please. Thanks you!!_**

Draco's P.O.V

Okay…talk about weird. See, I just got a letter from…from…well…you see that's the problem. I don't know WHOM it's from. Since you'll are here and you'll have nothing to do, I'll let you'll check the letter out.

Dear Draco… 

_You are all I ever wanted…everything I wanted. I have admired you from the time I set my eyes on you…I have LOVED you from the time I saw you. _

_Please meet outside at about 8:00 today. I really want to meet you in person…to get to know you a bit. I'll be in a red top…I'm a blond by the way. _

_Love (I hope we'll always end up our letters like this from now on)_

_Your Secret Admirer _

_P.S: Please reply and tell me whether today is okay for you. Thank you!!! _

I know…pretty cheesy, don't you think? But the chick seems hot and you got to admit that. Plus she _is_ a blond no offence to the others **(A/N: I agree with Draco...no offence to everyone else. I'm not a blond myself but I always had this feeling that guys die for blond girls. Sorry if I'm wrong…tell me if I am)** All blond chicks are damn hot…well…except for maybe Pansy but she's an exception in everything.

I don't mean to brag or…of course I mean to brag. But anyway, what I was about to say was that I have successfully avoided her…Pansy that is…for the past THREE days. Believe me, that IS a record when it comes to Pansy. I can't bear her "DRACCY" again. She is just so "clingy". Actually...clingy isn't THE word. "Damn annoying" is…well…except that's two words but who cares?

Anyway…I need to tell you'll something. Maybe not…but….I should….no I shouldn't…maybe I should...but...I...should...I SHOULD!!! YES, I SHOULD!!! OKAY FINE I SHOULD!!! Sheesh people!!!

I really don't know why I'm telling you this and why I _ wanted_ to tell you this but just between you and me…my greatest nightmare would be spending a day with her!! And so far that hasn't happened. THANK GOD!!!!!

Um...okay…there's something seriously WRONG with me. From when, do I tell people my nightmares?? Granger is influencing me!!!! ANYWAY…back to the point…I'm going to meet this girl. It's about time the ladies start noticing me. I don't work out for nothing you know. I worked hard for my six-pack, mind you.

_Dear…um… Secret Admirer_

_Today's great. I'll be there!!! _

_Love (since that's the way you want it)_

_Draco. _

Short but to the point. That's me…well now for sending it. Just a question: So…um…do I sound too desperate…you know…in that letter??

Okay that's it!!! Kill me!!! From when…DO I ASK OTHER PEOPLE WHETHER I SOUND DESPERATE IN MY LETTERS OR NOT????? The hospital wing might do me some good, you know.

_Hermione's P.O.V_

Phase one complete…now for phase two...

You know, being mean can be pretty fun when you know what to do. I should do this more often. Anyway...now back to the plan.

**WHOOSH!! Hermione's head…here we come!!!**

_About doing this more often...um…no thank you!!!! I'm already freaking out!!!_

_**and now…OUT!!!**_

_Pansy's P.O.V _(**A/N: Yeah, I know this is the first time I'm doing this) **

Draccy sent me letter!!! He sent me a letter!!!

Can you believe it?? He wants to meet me…he wants to see me…he loves me!!! Oh I love him so much. I guess he misses me just as much as I miss him. -sigh-

Do you'll want to see the letter?? Of course, you do...You have to see it...

_Dear Pansy_

_I miss you so much!!! I want to see you again…Granger is killing me_. _How about we meet today?? 8:00 okay?? See you there!!!_

_Love_

_Draco_

_P.S: Wear a red top so I do know it's you…love you!!! Oh yeah, reply this letter and tell me whether today is okay!!! Bye!!_

HE LOVES ME!!! I have to reply of course. Any day is fine with me…oh Draco…Dear Draco…-sigh-

_Dear Draccy!!!_

_I miss you too!! I'll be there at sharp eight. How about I wear that red shirt you gave me for Christmas?? You always said that looked good on me!! Anyway I'll be there…_

_Love_

_Pansy _

Now I have to send it. You know…it seems like Draco has got a new owl. Well…who cares?? HE LOVES ME!!!!

_Hermione's P.O.V_

__

Seems like everything is ready. If you don't know what's happening…well I'm the one who sent both Malfoy and Parkinson the letters. Parkinson seems to be really into Malfoy. It's pity her so called dream isn't going to end the way she wants it to end. Well…poor her!!

****

_**In her head…again**_

****

_Am I changing or something?? Because this revenge thing is kind of scaring me…_

**_No!!! You are fine!! Don't worry!! Just continue with what you were saying…_ **

_Okay…I'm just checking!!!_

**_Yeah…this if I'm not mistaken is the 100th time!!!_**

****

_Whatever!! I'm just trying to make sure!!_

**_We can't stay in here the whole day you know…_**

****

Anyway now where was I?? The reason I'm doing this, you know…getting Malfoy and Pansy together is, vaguely, I remember Lavender telling me once that one of Malfoy's worst nightmares (she knows a lot weird stuff, mind you)…is spending a night out with Pansy and now…HA HA HA!!! Yeah okay, I need to work on the laugh a bit…it's going to happen!!!

Revenge IS sweet!! -sigh- Good luck, Malfoy!!!

**_Once again… in Hermione's head. How many times are we going in and coming out?_**

****

_Okay…this is so not me. I was never like this before!!! Malfoy is really influencing me!! Maybe I need to-_

**_NO!! This is your chance…your chance to get Malfoy back!!! Just wait!!! Don't back out now!!_ **

_Fine!!! If you say so!! But if I get into trouble…it's ALL your fault!! _

**_Okay, if you say so. But you do know that I'm you and you are me. So it really doesn't matter whose fault it is. _**

_-sigh- I hear you…_

_** BYE BYE!!! Off you go!!!**_

**Author's Note: **Hope you'll liked it!! And yes, its cliff hanger…well sort of. But anyway...you are going to have to wait, if you want to know what's going to happen!!! smiles Sorry but you'll just have to. Maybe if you'll review I'll think about updating a lot quicker!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! Oh yeah, and sorry if I made Pansy OOC but that's the way she's going to be in this story!! Dumb and stupid!!! LoL!! CYA!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **–Once and for all, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! I have come to accept the fact

**Author's Note – **Hey guys! I updated! I know what you guys are thinking: '_Now she updates…just when I was about to delete her story from my favorites' _But don't be angry. I have been having writer's block these past few months and I honestly thought I'd like forget this story but then I decided that if started it, I should finish it. I'm a bit rusty so please forgive me. Anyway here is the next chapter. I bet you all will just scroll past this but anyways…Read and Enjoy!

**A/N2**: Oh yeah…one more thing…I need a beta for this fic. So if anyone wants to beta, please let me know.

xxx

Chapter 9

_Hermione's P.O.V_

Okay, I honestly can not watch – whatever my consciousness says. I am, in my heart, a nice person and I can not see myself inflicting pain on others – even a Malfoy. Call me stupid but I can't! Malfoy going through it is punishment enough right? I don't need to see it to feel the pleasure….at least I don't think so. Oh god. I'm going to the Gryffindor common room. Meet up with everyone there and…play cards. Good idea! Cards…

Merlin! I have a headache

**-At 8 o'clock, On the Hogwarts Grounds-**

_Draco's P.O.V_

Okay I'm here. And my 'secret admirer' isn't. Aren't the ladies the people who should always be early? God! Its bad enough I had to dress up (okay…so I did dress up. Got a problem?) but now I have to wait?

**-At 8:15-**

I'm serious. Where the hell is this girl? I've been waiting for I do not know how long and she still isn't here. No one makes a Malfoy wait.

**-At 8:25-**

Okay now I'm _really_ serious. If that chick isn't here is five minutes I'm going to personally – Wait! I see someone! There is she is! By the lake…I see the girl. I see a beautiful, mesmerizing, breath-taking, HOT blonde girl.

A wonderful body…great legs…the hair is…I'm speechless.

Okay. Bring it on. I am ready for this. How did I miss this one? I've only been out with a hundred and I completely missed this one. Damn…Well now, I'm having her. Shit! She is turning towards me. I can't really see her face in the dark but that's fine. Okay, I'm setting out my wharves. Come now, darling. Come and take a little look. Yes she is moving.

I – OH-MY-BLOODY-GOD! Pansy? PANSY? I JUST CALLED PANSY _HOT_? Someone please kill me! Please…now…I beg you!

"YOU are my secret admirer?" I really couldn't help it. For heaven's sake I just called the ugly bitch, _hot_! Was this her idea of a joke? Tricking me into coming here? Making me think that I actually had a secret admirer? Clever, I have to admit. So Pansy actually has a brain – something I once thought impossible. But really…I do _no_t find this hilarious at –

"What are you talking about Draccy? You told me to come here. You told me you missed me!"

Missed _her_? Where the hell did she get that idea from? The day I miss her is the day I end up in the mentally handicapped sector of St. Mungos. But of course I didn't tell her so. "_Who_ told you that?"

"I just told you! _You_ did!" She was stamping her foot like a little kid. For the love of Merlin, _how_ did I find her _hot_!

"When?" Unless I have lost my memory, I do not remember saying anything along those lines to her. I would be damned if I did.

"In your letter" Okay she's crying. God! Why does she have to be such a baby about all this? Why does she not get the fact that I hate her? That I absolutely, completely and utterly hate her. Some people get the hint you know but not her….no, not our dear Pansy Parkinson. She takes the saying, _Never Give Up_, to heart – just a little too much.

"What letter?" Maybe I _have_ lost my mind…

"The one you sent me today! The one in which you told me that you missed me and that Granger –"

"Granger?" I repeated but my mind was elsewhere…calculating…thinking. That _one_ word hit home. GOD! THAT…THAT MUDBLOOD! Wait till I get her…Wait till I…ARGH! Once she is in my arms, I will personally make sure I throttle her lovely – I mean _ugly_ white throat. I should have knows. I should have blood known! Why didn't I smell her _nasty_ ways? One usually does when concerning a mudblood.

But Pansy it seemed had not noticed that I was not listening. She was going on and on about how much she loved and cared for me. About her heart squirming each time I appeared in front of her. I felt like telling her how much of my _stomach_ squirmed when she appeared in front of _me_ but then decided not to. The shorter this conversation was the better. And anyway her _Draccy_ was killing me!

"I have to go Pansy" I muttered, walking towards the castle now. I am going to kill Granger for this. I swear I am. I still can't accept the fact that I fell for it. Her plan clever – but not infallible! Stupid, stupid, STUPID me!

"But Draccy! Don't leave me. I thought you missed me…I thought you loved me…"

Dream on. Gee…really…I should have known that this whole idea could not have been _hers_! Pansy doesn't have the sense to _blink_, let alone come up with a plan like this. She probably didn't even know that I was hiding from her for the past three days. Idiot.

"Later Pansy" And with those words I ran to the entrance hall as fast as I could. I know what you all are thinking. How _heartless_ of him to do something like that but you guys just don't get Pansy the way I do.

I slowed down when I saw a few rose bushes by the pathway. Red, pink, white…you name it. Must have been newly planted because they weren't there before. Ignoring Pansy's cries from afar, an idea appeared in my mind when I pictured Granger's rose in the bell shaped, glass jar in our common room. And the way she had warned me not to touch it. _"Don't you lay a finger on it Malfoy. Everything depends on this you understand!" _Oh yes, I completely understand.

Plucking a red one to match the 'Sleeping Beauty rose', I made my way to the Head Boy common room to get everything ready. Dear Granger…here I come…

**-Gryffindor Common Room-**

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I'm dead. I am so dead. You know…I honestly hate the git! You will all agree with me when I tell you all what happened. You see…I was sitting alone with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna, enjoying a card game when Malfoy (out of all people!) had to come walking into our common room (I have to make sure I ask him how he got out password) with a smug look on his face. It was, needless to say, shock to us all

"Why, hello Granger!" he greeted me as though we were best friends – which I didn't like. Malfoy is never a gentleman. "Enjoying yourself are you? Just like I have been enjoying myself with my 'secret admirer'?" I knew then that the plan had worked – it had been a success. Hurrah for me! Except that Malfoy was not supposed to be happy. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be _here_!

Ron, as usual, got up all angry. Murderous, even. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business Weasel"

I knew then that if I did not cut this conversation short…things would happen. One of them would be sentenced to death in Azkaban for bloody murder. Gee…I hope its Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, keeping my cards on the table in front of me. I sent the git a warning look which he paid no attention to you.

"Is this the way, you treat your guests, Granger? Your future leaders?"

"What do you want?" Harry looked even worse than Ron. And Ginny kept shooting me curious looks. Luna was holding Ron back from being the person who'd be sent to Azkaban for bloody murder.

"Manners, Granger"

My temper flared. I hated him for standing in _my _common room, in front of _my_ friends, issuing out insults to _me_ as though _he_ was in control. Wasn't revenge supposed to be sweet? How did he find out? I should have watched my plan. I really should have… my stupid nice personality! "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I just have your rose…" he said, calmly as though we were having tea and cookies. With a big smug smile on his face, he pulled out my beautiful red rose. My sleeping beauty rose! _Oh god_ I thought, _I hope he's not thinking of doing, what I'm thinking he's thinking of doing… _

"No...No, Malfoy. Don't do it!" His finger were on the petals

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. I hate you. You are ugly and disgusting. Did I mention that I hate you…and you…you tricked me into thinking I had a secret admirer! You made me meet Pansy, you mudblood!" So it had worked!

All my friends were looking at us now as though we were crazy. Ginny kept saying "A rose Hermione!"

They didn't know! And they never should know! I moved towards Malfoy and whispered, pleadingly "Outside! Please?"

And so we went outside the common room…

**-Outside the Gryffindor Common Room-**

"Malfoy don't…please!"

"You haven't given me a good reason yet, Granger"

"I'll die!" I moaned

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I'll give you anything! I…I…I'll do you homework for you?"

He snorted. "I'm quite capable of doing my homework on my own, thank you very much"

"I…I…Please, you name it Malfoy. I'll do anything. I'll be your slave for a week!" Don't blame me but I scared…

"No, I don't need a slave"

My next words were probably the dumbest words I could have ever uttered to a Slytherin…let alone a Malfoy. But I was mad. I really was sick, tired and mad. "You deserve to be Azkaban…you death eater!" It was even worse when I added "Like your father!"

He paled – if that was even possible. His eyes widened when he said "You've just made a mistake, Granger"

"No…No…Malfoy. Don't destroy it. I beg you. I really do...I…"

"Too late" And it was because he crunched up the…_my_ rose and threw it in my face. "See you later, Granger. Or maybe not. I suppose you will leaving us soon so please accept my heartiest good wishes and when you do meet the Dark Lord up there, tell him I said hi. Now buh-bye!" And with that he walked away.

My rose! My poor poor poor rose! I told you I hate him! And like I also told you…I am dead…I am so dead…

_Draco's P.O.V_

She really shouldn't have said that – now she can suffer. Even if it is for a few minutes. She honestly thought I destroyed her _real_ rose when in reality I crushed the one I plucked from outside. Maybe I should have destroyed the real one but…I'm not that mean. And anyway I hate the pleasure of seeing her begging me. The mudblood _begged_. Ah! I love this feeling of revenge.

Round Three. Winner: Draco Malfoy. Points – Mudblood: 1 Me: 2. Go me!

I really should thank that first year Gryffindor whom I scared outside. The little scary cat is one who made this all happen – the idiot gave the password. Oh, I love myself…

**Author's Note**: Good? Bad? Let me know. Sorry if there were grammar and spelling mistakes. That's why I need a beta. I can only read it on my own twice you know! I know…this is my longest chapter so far :D I'll update before the end of April. I _promise_! Now click on that review button like good people! That's it…come on now…Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! Till later…good bye!


End file.
